Mario vs Scorpion
Mario vs Scorpion is the 1st One Minute Melee of Harvey Dent79. Pitting Nintendo's ''Mario and ''Mortal Kombat's ''Scorpion in a fight of pirokinetic fighters. Intro (Super Mario World - Map 2 Overworld) '''Mario '''was jumping through the Mushroom Kingdom and collecting several coins, when he reached a pipe with sign that says "Free Coins", the Plumber then entered in. ''Mario: Wahoo! Two Goombas came out of the shrubbery and laughed, as they changed the sign to the original one, that says "Entry to the Mortal Kombat". (EPIC Mortal Kombat Theme (HD Quality)) At the Tournament, Scorpion 'was fighting with Reptile, the fire ninja dashed kicking the reptilian in the face and the knocking him out. ''Shao Kahn: FINISH HIM! Scorpion took out his mask revealing his skull and getting ready to spit fire on his defeated opponent to end him. (DJ Disc Scratch) Mario jumps out of the Pipe and stomps over Reptile accidentaly, the Hell Ninja put on his mask again and got in a fight position, the Plumber sighed confused. TRIUMPH OR DIE! (Put the Music again) Scorpion tried to kick Mario in the face, but the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom dodged the attack and throwed a fireball at the ninja, who just absorbed the fireball and put his hand looking towards the Plumber. Scorpion: Get over here!! A spear come out of Hanzo's hand, stabbing the Brooklyn's Plumber and dragging him towards him, giving him a combo of kicks and punches, Mario then coughed blood and used the Ice Flower, and freezing the arena, the Ninja of the Netherrealm looked confused. Mario: Let's a go! Mario dashed on the freezed arena and kicked Scorpion in the face and throwed Iceballs to the ninja, who teleported behind the plumber and dodging the iceballs, he then uppercutted Mario, who lost his Ice powers but then took out a Giant Mushroom becoming bigger, Hanzo then opened a portal to Netherrealm, which the giant plumber fell to, then Shao Kahn throwed a Smash Ball into the portal before it closed. The giant plumer stomped Scorpion into the ground of the Hell, but he become to his normal size again and Hanzo throwed him away, Mario used the Super Star becoming invincible and giving the ninja a massive combo before throwing him to the lava, Scorpion turns into an skeleton and dies in the lava, then Mario jumped and said. Mario: Wahoo I'm the winner! Then, the skeleton of Hanzo came out of the lava and throwed a massive blast of Hellfire, burning Mario and knocking him out, the ninja then got ready to stomp his opponent head and end with him, when the Smash Ball fall over Mario, activating his final smash, the Plumber jumped and gave Scorpion a Super Jump Punch before using the Mario Final. Mario: Oh Yeah! The Plumber used the Mario Finale, burning the skeleton into ashes. '''K.O Then he relaxed for a minute before realizing that he was trapped in the Netherrealm. Mario: Mamma Mia. (Mario's Victory Theme) This melee’s winner is... Mario! Next Time "Hello There" "My mission is noble, my heart is pure. I have nothing to fear." Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Harvey Dent79 Category:One Minute Melees with Music